Ospek
by sehon-ey
Summary: Yang penting jangan melawan, jangan mencolok— jangan bertingkah. Lai Guanlin / Yoo Seonho. Produce 101 season 2. Rnr juseyoo


Seonho sedang dengan seksama mendengar saran menghadapi hari pertama ospek hari ini dari calon kakak tingkatya nanti di perguruan tinggi kali ini. Lee Daehwi mengoceh panjang lebar kepada Seonho dan di dengarkannya secara seksama. "Yang penting jangan melawan, jangan mencolok— jangan bertingkah, oke?" ujarnya memberi ultimatum kepada adik tingkat kesayangannya ini. "Masalahnya tahun ini aku dan Jihoon hyung tidak mengurus masalah ospek karna— aku harus melakukan penelitian, dan Jihoon hyung sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan kartul. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah meminta Samuel menjaga mu, oke?"

Seonho mengangguk. "Aku bisa jaga diri kok, kak. Aku tidak akan melawan, terlalu mencolok dan banyak tingkah. Aku akan menjadi anak yang manis!" jawabnya sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan semangat.

Ya, setidaknya Daehwi bisa sedikit tidak khawatir. Toh, Seonho sudah terlalu besar kan untuk ia khawatirkan?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ospek**

Sehon-ey

Lai Guanlin / Yoo Seonho

BL!

* * *

.

.

.

Seonho benar-benar men-ultimatumkan dirinya untuk menjadi anak yang manis dan menurut kepada kakak tingkatnya yang akan pemimpin kelompoknya. Tapi namanya juga manusia, kesabaran ada batasnya— dan, demi Tuhan Seonho benar-benar sudah tidak kuat dengan penindasan kurang ajar ini. Ini ospek atau penyiksaan?

"Kak ini kita ngapain sih?" tanyanya kepada salah satu kakak tingkat yang menjabat menjadi ketua ospek di kelompoknya yang sekarang ini tengah berdiri sambil bersandar di gawang, tempatnya teduh omong-omong. Memang kurang ajar kan, di saat yang lain berpanas-panasan ia malah mengadem ria. Kakak tingkat yang merasa sedang di ajak berbicara menunjuk dirinya kebingungan. "Iya, kakak." ulang Seonho meyakinkan kakak tingkatnya tersebut, bahwa ia yang di maksud olehnya.

"Ini lagi masa orientasi."

Seonho mendengus, bukan ini jawaban yang ingin di dengarnya. Di fikir ia tidak tahu sekarang sedang dalam masa orientasi? nenek-nenek salto juga tahu! "Ya memang sedang lagi masa orientasi kak— tapi kenapa harus lari keliling lapangan? Saya mau masuk sekolah bukan wamil."

Bener juga kalau di fikir-fikir.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hah?"

"Namamu?"

"Yoo Seonho kak..." jawabnya takut-takut.

"Capek larinya?"

Malah nanya! Ya capek lah! coba sama kakak lari! pengen Seonho jawab seperti itu, tapi apalah daya dirinya masih ingin menjadi anak yang manis selama ospek kali ini— dan ketika selesai, bebaslah ia! Merdeka!

"Hoi, capek tidak?"

Seonho mengangguk, dia kira kakak kelas ini akan memberinya waktu istirahat namun nyatanya malah— "Yaudah aku lari juga, biar sama-sama capek! Ayo seonho semangat!" ujarnya sambil melonggarkan dasi miliknya, lalu menggantung jas alamaternya di gawang tempat di mana ia bersandar dan kemudian ia berlari mundur menunggu Seonho mengikutinya.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Seonho menyusul kakak tingkat tersebut dengan perlahan— kakinya tidak bisa di bawa kompromi untuk berlari lagi jadi ia memilih jalan cepat, setidaknya. "Omong-omong namaku Lai Guanlin."

Maaf tidak nanya kak.

"Oh," jawab Seonho benar-benar irit. Udah tahu lagi berlari, nafas sedang terkuras dan tenaga juga terkuras masih sempat-sempatnya mengajak berbincang yang menghabiskan tenaga juga. Dan, tidak penting lagi. Seonho sekarang lebih butuh air mineral dari pada nama kakak tingkatnya itu.

Guanlin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali memastikan kenapa adik kelasnya ini menjadi bipolar— padahal kalau ia tidak salah tadi pagi adik tingkatnya ini terlampau penurut dan manis lantas kenapa sekarang begini? "Dek, kamu lari lapangan udah berapa kali? Sampai jadi begini?"

"empat setengah —

 ** _lima_**." ujarnya dengan nafas memburu sambil membungkuk, Guanlin menghentikan langkahnya dan bergerak di tempat menunggu adik tingkatnya ini bangkit dari posisinya. Seonho mengangkat tangannya memberi kode bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berlari.

"Yo, Guanlin!"

"Yo, Jinyoung!" ujar Guanlin masih sambil berlari di tempat, ia menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah Jinyoung. "Mau ketempat Jihoon?" tanyanya dan langsung di angguki oleh Jinyoung.

Seonho yang mendengar nama Jinyoung yang kebetulan adalah kekasih kakak kesayangannya lantas menoleh dengan cepat. "Jinyoung hyung!" ujarnya semangat lalu ingin berlari menuju ke arah Jinyoung, namun topi kerucut yang bergantung di lehernya tertahan oleh Guanlin dan seketika menghentikan pergerakan Seonho secara paksa dan menyakitkan.

"KAK! INI AKU BISA MATI!" ucapnya kalap ketika tali rapia itu menutup jalur bernafasnya seketika.

Guanlin yang sadar bahwa ia sekarang sedang mengancam nyawa adik tingkatnya itu buru-buru melepaskan tarikan tersebut, membiarkan Seonho menarik nafasnya buru-buru. "Salah sendiri mau kabur, aku niat baik loh— biar kamu tidak di hukum."

Seonho mengusap lehernya. "Mau ketempat kak Jinyoung, doang! Tidak kabur kok, serius deh." jawabnya dengan mata membulat lucu meyakinkan bahwa apa yang di katakannya adala kejujuran yang sebenarnya.

Guanlin mengusap dadanya karna perasaan aneh melihat tingkah menggemaskan adik tingkatnya ini. "Mending kamu lari lagi, dek. Kalau kurang dari sepuluh putaran nanti kan di hukum—"

"—di hukum?" ia memotong ucapan tersebut dengam cepat, matanya melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu tiga puluh menit yang di berikan akan habis sebentar lagi, hanya menunggu tiga menit lagi dan ia masih ada lima putara lagi! "Kok kakak tidak ada bilang!?"

"Loh, tadikan udah di umumkan— kamu aja yang ga denger."

"Ih kak! Bagaimana ini!"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi?" ujar Guanlin pasrah.

Seonho sepertinya akan menanggalkan dirinya untuk menjadi anak yang manis. Ia tidak peduli lagi, biarkan saja ia menjadi dirinya! Kesabarannya habis!

.

.

* * *

\

* * *

.

.

"Jadi hanya satu orang yang tidak lari lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali," ujar Hyunbin yang merupakan wakil dari Guanlin, ia menatap Seonho yang menunduk takut-takut. "Jadi kita hukum apa ini?" tanyanya dengan suara lantang.

"Ada yang ingin memberi saran?" tanyanya lagi.

Guanlin mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, kakak ketua? Apa hukuman untuk mahasiswa baru ini?" ujarnya tertarik dengan Guanlin yang mulai melancarkan aksi isengnya.

"Ya— apa ya? sebenarnya aku sih kasihan karna awalnya ia terlihat sangat manis di awal— penurut sekali. Ternyata tadi saat ia datang kepadaku dan bertanya aku rasa ia menjadi bipolar karna kekurangan ion— dan, ya— ternyata sifat aslinya— _dua kali lipat lebih manis hehehehe—_ yaudah deh, hukaman pertamanya kasih ID line dulu, kalau cocok ya lanjut jadi kekasihku aja gimana?"

"Kak— itu sama aja sudah jatuh malah ketimpa tangga pula— mending aku lari dua puluh kali lapangan aja deh! Kalau aku pingsan— aku minta yang ngangkat kakak yang rambut pink itu ya—" Ia menunjuk ke arah sosok berambut pink yang tengah bercengkrama dengan seseorang. "Itu loh yang sexy itu!" Seonho masih menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki itu.

"Oh itu kak Daniel, dan udah ada kekasih! Ong Sungwoo hyung nama kekasihnya, sudah kamu sama aku aja."

"Orang kan cuman minta di gendong bukan minta jadi kekasihnya! Hwek!" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kesa, ia mulai membuat ancang-ancang berlari menuju ke lapangan. "Ya, pokoknya kak Daniel ya namanya? Pokoknya itu ya! _Bye_ aku lari dulu!"

"Dek kalau nanti larinya mulai capek dan mau istirahat hukumannya bagi ID line jangan lupa ya! Terus bonus nganterin kamu balik!" teriak Guanlin heboh.

Gagal sudah niat Seonho untuk tidak mencari masalah saat ospek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kkeut!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ada kan pas produce ep 4, pas daniel di zoom seonho teriak "woah sexy!" yaallah si dedek tau aja yang daddyable begitu:")

btw suka seonho sama guanlin pake banget sekarang:")))))

berchapter? yay or nay?

reviewnya juseyooo~


End file.
